Conspiration des sentiments
by kalid1983
Summary: POV de Crowley - saison 10


"Tu sais, je croyais vraiment que j'avais un pote. Les sorties dans les bars. Les massacres. Mais il était comme tous les autres. Totalement porté sur la "Mal-attitude" et assez peu sur les affaires. La vérité c'est que Dean Winchester était encore plus terrifiant que je ne l'ai été, que je ne le suis aujourd'hui, et je ne sais trop quoi en penser. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est essayé à tous les péchés capitaux. Après tout que pouvait-il en craindre ? Il les avait vaincus une fois et il l'aurait fait à nouveau rien que pour montrer qu'il en était capable. Bien sûr il avait cet esprit rebelle avant sa transformation mais je sentais l'emprise de la Marque sur lui, même s'il refusait de la voir. L'orgueil est un mal commun à toutes les espèces.

J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ce garçon. Je me sentais coupable… Non, n'importe quoi ! Je m'en sentais responsable. Oui, c'est mieux. Je ne l'avais pas créé mais je pouvais au moins me targuer de l'avoir élevé. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il fût un enfant modèle. Même Gavin faisait pâle figure à ses côtés. Insolent. Désobéissant. Arrogant. Pour te dire, j'avais conclu un pacte avec un pauvre type qui voulait tuer sa femme parce qu'elle l'avait trompé. Un contrat de base en somme. Il suffisait juste que Dean la tue. Un p'tit coup de Lame et c'était terminé. Mais ce… cet… cet idiot s'est découvert une conscience – bien qu'à mon avis c'était loin d'être la raison de son geste –, et il s'est occupé du mari au lieu de l'épouse. Encore une âme de perdue et avec ces putain de Winchester, le marché est devenu difficile. Non pas qu'il manque d'âmes vouées à l'Enfer mais elles peinent à y entrer (et à y rester). Je pense qu'il y a des fuites. Les âmes ont toujours été un gage de puissance et en tant que Roi des Enfers, je devrais être le seul à les détenir. Mais je sais qu'ils ne tenteront rien. Pas encore. Et honnêtement (si je puis m'exprimer ainsi), je m'en fous.

Je m'ennuie sans partenaire de jeu. Certains de mes sujets se sont proposés mais j'ai dû les congédier. Ils n'avaient pas compris. J'avais besoin d'avoir l'illusion de la normalité… de l'humanité. C'est fou comme une petite erreur de parcours peut vous gâcher l'existence. Et c'est encore à ces Winchester que je le dois. Encore heureux qu'ils ne m'aient pas filé une conscience ou pire, une âme. Rien que d'y penser ça m'fait… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je ne suis plus accro à ça. J'ai fait une cure de désintoxication. Bon, il m'arrive encore parfois de me laisser tenter. Ça fait du bien de se sentir être. Ok. Je me sens surtout abandonné, et ça craint. Mais j'ai un passif dans ce domaine moi monsieur ! Délaissé par ma mère. Définitivement abandonné à huit ans. Risée de tous, même de mes semblables. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Du moins je l'étais.

Depuis que j'ai revu Mère, tout est revenu à la surface. Ce besoin d'être aimé. Cette envie de ressentir. Le flux d'émotions humaines. Je ne sais pourquoi, je l'ai épargnée. Je suppose que pour vous la réponse est logique. Parce que c'est ma mère. Sauf que cette vieille pie ne s'est jamais souciée de mon sort en plus de 300 ans. Sauf que je ne devrais même plus me rappeler d'elle. Encore la faute de ces Winchester et de leur cure. Me voilà redevenu doux comme un agneau. Me voilà redevenu cet humain insignifiant, ce Fergus McLeod, avec mes doutes, mon mal-être et cet irrésistible besoin d'amour. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aimé ? Je me suis souvent posé la question.

Mère semble fière de moi. Elle semble aimer ce Fergus, cet humain qu'elle a élevé (quand même un peu) et non pas ce Crowley qui a failli la mettre à mort. Et ce ne sont pas les occasions qui m'ont manqué. Humain ou démon, ma rancune était tenace. Et un simple 'comment es-tu mort ?' n'allait pas faire oublier qu'elle l'aurait su si elle ne m'avait pas abandonné. Mais c'était avant ce baiser sur mon front. Tendre. Résigné. Mais c'était avant la trahison de Gerald. Avant que mère ne prenne parti pour le démon que je suis devenu. Avant que Gerald n'attente à sa vie. Après ça, le geste fut naturel et je l'accueillis en mon royaume. Le démon qui est en moi ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle se joue de moi, mais ma part d'humanité s'accroche en l'espoir que pour une fois quelqu'un tient à moi."

"Mmmmmpppffff…"

"Quoi ?" (en enlevant le bâillon)

"C'est une nouvelle technique de torture ?" (petit sourire aux lèvres)

Crowley se raidit et, sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, il claqua des doigts. L'homme disparut dans les flammes en hurlant.

"Je souffre d'humanité. Personne n'a dit que j'avais de l'humour."


End file.
